epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/LAK'S EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES: The Alliance VS The Horde
Holy shiet, this battle took the longest fucking time. I didn't add in a few of the leaders because I was running out of material. anyways, I tried my best and enjoy. Might I add as well that there aren't to many references but hey, theres only, like, two other people on the wiki that play/ed World of Warcraft. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY THE ALLIANCE VS THE HOOOOOOOOOOORDE BEGIN! Varian Wyrnn: Call this the Fourth War, the Alliance is coming in, We’ve solved the worlds problems, where have you been? You’re all just another sorry excuse for leaders, You just scramble around; I’d call you brainless creatures, You can’t stop us, just look at all our firepower, All your players are just fatasses that masterbate for hours, Remember next time when you fight it’s the Alliance, Now we’ll watch as you’ll be trampled by our armies in your defiance, Vol’jin: The spirits be angry, you’re making us pissed off, Your faction is just annoying, you just make players cough, We overthrew Garrosh, you? You’re just scum, When it comes up to rapping, the Horde be number one, Your raps boil our blood, there’s been nothing so dull, You have no place in Azeroth, get that through your skull, Now what are you going to do? Everyone’s against you, Turn back now while your numbers are down to few King Magni Bronzebeard: The Dwarves are coming in for this fight, We’re gonna pop one in ya, call it a goodnight, We’ll be comin’ in to kill ya, you all will be gorged, Then we’ll call it a victory, FOR IRONFORGE! Sylvannas Windrunner: Watch out everybody, we have a bad rapper upon us, Some wannabe hero dwarf, it’s a job for Sylvannas, We’ll slaughter your defenses, the victory is taken, There’s no stopping us now, We Are The Forsaken Tyrande Whisperwind: Glory to my people, the Alliance shall walk out with a win, With your chances of winning, it’s incredibly thin, You can’t even go one continent without screwing up, So why don’t you all just turn around and shut the fuck up! Baine Bloodhoof: Quit screaming Elf, you’ll only make things worse, Now everyone open your ears, hear the Tauren curse, You cannot stop us, for we are the Iron Horde, Now get out of the way, you’re making us all bored Prophet Velen: Well stop it will you, you’re messing with an immortal, I’m creating a dark energy, call it a Dark Portal, It’s about to blast you into the Twisting Nether, you will fall, Now it’s time to leave the stage, forever once and for all Lor’themar Theron: I’ve led my people to new beginnings, you have done nothing, You’re messing with a Blood Elf, you call me a lord or a king, I breached the defenses on the Thunder Isle, what can you do? Just sit there and make a complete fool out of you? The Alliance: King Varian: Well then troll, you want to play rough? Come at me, I’ll kill you with my sword and where you stand happily King Magni Bronzebeard: Who does this undead girl think she is? I’m a hero, One swipe of my hammer and your hp will be at zero Tyrande Whisperwind: Well when a cow gets mad you gotta grab it by the horns, In battle comparison literally just another thorn Prophet Velen: This Blood Elf fail just wants to come and attack this? Take just one more step and you’ll end up in a black abyss All: So prepare yourself when you come to face us, Throughout this battle you’ve been proven faceless! The Horde: Vol’jin: You’ll be enthralled Varian, you haven’t seen what can be done, I’ll crush your whole entire city, I’m already number one Sylvannas Windrunner: Magni please, the only thing you’ve done is get trapped in crystal, I’ll shoot you from a mile away, I’m rapping up some missiles Baine Bloodhoof: The Wind Whispers to me, it tells me to end this, Why don’t you come into my Bluff Tyrande, you’ll meet my fist Lor’themar Theron: Don’t Touch the Hair, Velen, this is your last warning, Let me show you your funeal, no one will be mourning All: The Horde is the greater of the two, you’ve been slaughtered, We’ll leave all your pesky capitals in rubble and tattered! Who won? The Alliance The Horde Category:Blog posts